Bonecos de Lost
Em 23 de Maio de 2006, foi anunciado que a McFarlane Toys estava fazendo bonecos de ação com os personagens do Lost, com os bonecos da primeira temporada a serem lançados em Novembro de 2006, coincidindo com o início da terceira temporada da série. Os bonecos têm cerca de 15cm de altura e o preço recomendado para venda é em torno de $15 a $20 dólares (aproximadamente R$150,00 no Brasil). Cada um deles capturam um momento específico de um episódio da série, com uma base detalhada e fundo fotográfico e também reprodução de acessórios detalhados dos personagens da história, como o Avião de Brinquedo de Kate. O realismo dos bonecos foi obtido escaneando as faces e gravando em filme os corpos dos atuais atores de Lost. 1ª Série *'Data de Lançamento:' Novembro/2006 *'Preço aproximado de cada boneco:' $14.99 - $19.99 cada (aprox. R$150,00/cada no Brasil) :Em 24 de Maio de 2006, para celebrar o final da temporada, a McFarlane Toys liberou uma singela amostra do modelo de Charlie da 1ª Série. Na San Diego Comic-Con 2006, a McFarlane Toys revelou toda a coleção de da 1ª Série de bonecos de Lost. :Em 6 de Novembro de 2006, Jorge Garcia, Bryan Burk, e Todd McFarlane realizaram uma seção de autógrafos na loja Toys "R" Us na cidade de Nova Iorque. http://www1.toysrus.com/TimesSquare/popups/dsp_event.cfm?int_event_id=206 A Escotilha A Escotilha vêm em uma caixa exclusiva que irá replicar a entrada do lado de fora da Escotilha, como mostrado no final da 1ª Temporada, no episódio , e irá incluir pequenos bonecos em escala de Locke, Kate, Jack e Hurley, uma reprodução fotográfica do fundo e recursos de luz(a luz da escotilha acende). *Preço aproximado de venda: $24.99 - $29.99 (aprox. R$200,00 cada) Jack | prop=Foto da Kate | sound1="If we can't live together, we're going to die alone." | sound1br="Se nós não podemos viver juntos, nós iremos morrer sozinhos."" | sound2="Everybody wants me to be a leader, until I make a decision that they don't like." | sound2br="Todos querem que eu seja um líder, até eu tomar uma decisão de que eles não gostem." | sound3="There's something that you need to know... We're going to have a Locke problem, and I have to know that you've got my back." | sound3br="Há uma coisa que você precisa saber... Nós teremos um problema com Locke, e eu preciso saber se você ficará do meu lado." }} Kate | prop=Avião da Kate | sound1="Jack!" (thunderclap and rain) | sound1br="Jack!" (trovão e chuva) | sound2=(Frightened) "One... Two... Three... Four... Five..." | sound2br=(Assustado) "Um... Dois... Três... Quatro... Cinco..." | sound3="If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you." | sound3br="Se você está pensando em ir à Parte da Frente, eu irei com você." | sound4="I only made out with him because torturing him didn't work." | sound4br="Eu o beijei porque tortura não funcionou." }} Charlie | prop=Anel do Driveshaft | sound1=(Singing) "You all, everybody... You all, everybody..." | sound1br=(Cantando) "You all, everybody... You all, everybody..." | sound2="Guys... where are we?" | sound2br="Caras.... onde nós estamos?" | sound3="You don't know me! I'm a bloody Rock God!" | sound3br="Você não me conhece! Eu sou um p*** Deus do Rock!" }} Locke | prop=Folheto da | sound1="I've looked into the eye of this island, and what I saw... was beautiful." | sound1br="Eu olhei nos olhos da ilha, e o que eu vi.... era maravilhoso." | sound2="Don't ever tell me what I can't do! Ever!" | sound2br="Nunca me diga o que eu não posso fazer! Nunca!" | sound3="Do you want to know a secret?" | sound3br="Você quer saber um segredo?" }} Shannon | prop=Mapa da Ilha | sound1="What's a four-letter word for 'I don't care'?" | sound1br="Qual palavra com quatro letras para 'Eu não me importo'?" | sound2="The plane had a black box, idiot... I'll eat on the rescue boat." | sound2br="O avião tinha uma caixa preta, idiota... Eu irei comer no bote de salvamento." | sound3="You want my information? Name: Shannon Rutherford. Age: 20. Address: Craphole Island." | sound3br="Você quer meus dados? Nome: Shannon Rutherford. Idade: 20. Endereço: Fossa da Ilha." }} Hurley | prop=Bilhete de Loteria | sound1="Dude... I'm starving... I'm nowhere near that hungry." | sound1br="Cara... Estou morrendo de fome... Mas não estou tão desesperado assim." | sound2="Stop! Wait! The Numbers are bad!" | sound2br="Pare! Espere! Os Números são ruins!" | sound3="Welcome, to the first... and hopefully last... Island Open." | sound3br="Bem vindos, ao primeiro e ... e, espero, último... Aberto da Ilha." }} 2ª Série Sawyer | prop=Carta de Sawyer | sound1="There's a new sheriff in town, boys ... ya'll better get used to it." | sound1br="Temos um novo xerife na cidade, garotos... será melhor vocês se acostumarem com isto." | sound2="I'm a complex guy, sweetheart." | sound2br="Eu sou um cara complexo, querida." | sound3="There are nicer ways to wake a man up, Freckles." | sound3br="Há caminhos melhores para se acordar um homem, Sardenta." | sound4="Fun times over Bongo, why don't you go and hit the buffet?" | sound4br="Acabou a diversão Mongo, por que você não vai até o buffet?" }} Eko Sun | prop=Cartão de Embarque do Vôo 815 da Oceanic | sound1="Have you ever lied to a man that you loved?" | sound1br="Você já mentiu para um homem que você amou?" | sound2="I was going to leave you...I was going to get away." | sound2br="Eu estava te abandonando... Eu estava indo embora." | sound3="My wedding ring...it's gone!" | sound3br="Minha aliança... ela se foi!" | sound4=Speaking in Korean: "I'm not saying you should go alone. I'm coming with you." | sound4br="Eu não disse que iria só. Eu estou indo com você." }} Jin | prop=Páginas do livro de tradução de Sun | sound1="Others! Others! Others Others!" | sound1br="Outros! Outros! Outros! Outros!" | sound2="I...love...you." | sound2br="Eu...te...amo." | sound3=Speaking in Korean: "I can't talk to anyone. I can't understand them. I need you, Sun." | sound3br="Eu não posso falar com ninguém. Eu não os entendo. Eu preciso de você, Sun." | sound4="Bahlie!"(Hurry in Korean) | sound4br="Bahlie! (Apressar-se em Coreano)" }} 3ª Série A 3ª série de bonecos era para ter sida lançada com a quarta temporada, mas foi cancelada pela McFarlane Toys. As poucas vendas da segunda série fez com que toda a linha fosse cancelada. Uma petição online foi iniciada, mas não houveram resultados. Sayid No bônus "O Elenco Remodelado: Criando os bonecos de Todd McFarlane" do DVD da terceira temporada, um rascunho do boneco de Sayid foi mostrado. Era mostrado ele com uma das três antenas usadas em . Sayid tinha sido originalmente planejado para ser lançado na 2ª série. Desmond O boneco de Desmond o trazia vestindo um uniforme HAZMAT e espreitando pela porta da estação Cisne. Ele foi originalmente programado para ser lançado na 2ª série. Claire O boneco de Claire iria também incluir Aaron. No extra "O Elenco Remodelado: Criando os bonecos de Todd McFarlane" do DVD da terceira temporada podemos ver um rascunho deste boneco, qual mostrava Claire segurando Aaron ao lado do berço que Locke havia construído. Ben O boneco de Ben contaria com ele preso na escotilha. A Seção Intermediária Uma miniatura dos destroços da seção intermediária estava programada para essa série, muito parecida com a miniatura da escotilha na série anterior. Outros Bonecos Em 2006, a Highly Flammable Toys, uma pequena empresa especializada em fabricar bonecos sob encomenda, fez um boneco de Leslie Arzt para o ator Daniel Roebuck. Ele aprovou e um produtor do Lost também pediu um. Ele vem em uma embalagem plástica com um cartão contendo uma biografia e o aviso: "Você deverá achar o ARZT em você". O preço para um boneco feito sob encomenda (segundo cotação no website da empresa) é de US$ 599. Depois como uma piada, a Highly Flammable Toys fez um segundo boneco de Artz que consiste numa pintura vermelha por toda a caixa, representando o Dr. Leslie Artz explodindo em . Veja Também *Comic-Con Links Externos and Todd Mcfarlane]] *MCFARLANE TOYS GETS 'LOST' *These characters are toying with us *Lost Series 1 - Photo Slideshow from Comic-Con 2006 *everythingLOST.co.uk - UK Merchandise Store *Toys "R" Us November 6 event *Promo for Series 2: Sawyer and Sun Category:Universo Expandido